


三人行，必有？

by LinC229



Series: 海军年轻AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 萨卡斯基的耳朵很小巧，是那种摸起来柔软但坚挺的，本地土狗的感觉。





	三人行，必有？

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑洞。梗源朋友，兽化注意（你）
> 
> 只想摸军犬的耳朵（

萨卡斯基的耳朵很小巧，是那种摸起来柔软但坚挺的，本地土狗的感觉。立在头发里。他只戴了半天海军帽就又戴回了自己的兜帽，所有的海军帽都得回炉重造。

这一切都需要责怪于突兀长出的外部器官——“总比失去点什么好。”波鲁萨利诺摸着裆和屁股，很明显地松了口气，说。有什么细长的一条正在他裤子里蠕动。

“呃……？”身后传来迟疑的声音。他们一起回身望向年轻的后辈。他们的队形（如果真有那种东西的话）一般是库赞断后，毕竟，能控场的当然不负责风筝。

“我一定是在做梦……”

萨卡斯基听见自己说。

可惜他的确是做梦，那翻飞的羽毛所有人都看见了。

总之萨卡斯基在自己的帽子上剪了俩口，以使耳朵在合适的地方露出来，软骨不致疼痛。又因为这场面简直太他妈吸引视线了而戴上柔软的布兜帽。会议室里他的脑袋是所有眼睛的焦点。他不落痕迹地拉着兜帽，匆匆从廊道里穿过，被库赞截住，问：“这不是个短期诅咒吗？什么时候能去除？”

冰法师的双臂衣衫鼓鼓囊囊，手腕上露出青色的飞羽，但明显有修剪过的痕迹。

“你还能飞？”波鲁萨利诺不可置信，“就……挥挥胳膊吗？”

“说得像你的尾巴不能抓杯子一样。”

三人中属波鲁萨利诺的额外肢体最好用，那是一根灵长类的尾巴。

他们对视一眼，一齐把炮口冲向萨卡斯基。“你有没有觉得很想刨土……”“或是嗅觉特别灵敏？”

“不谈正事的话趁早滚出去。”萨卡斯基还是非常沉着冷静。像这几天突然就像开窍了一样知道每个上司的洗澡周期这种事，他才不会说呢。

 

（后来他们的战斗足使天地变色。几道冰的帷幕和盾墙在岩浆的冲击中次第溅碎，就像青色羽毛被从扯得变形的外套里簌簌掉下，可那件外套现在还扔在哪呢？蹈火者偏头偏得太慢，他起初只感到一瞬痛楚，然后才是冷，从耳根处开始，冻伤苔原般蔓延。

他们的咒术很早以前就解去了，他的耳朵现在服帖地位于头部两侧，也不再能被对方沉睡时乱挥的羽毛胳膊所压痛。

赤犬用滚烫的火焰掌心按住侧脸——这对处理伤势无益，但能直接限制冰的扩张。他们曾经用类似的联招刑囚、解决过至少一打海贼。青雉的状况只比他更差。青雉挣扎着站起，失败，站起，失败，像折了翅膀的雷鸟妄想夺回天空，他所跪伏的冰面在火焰围帐中正不断缩小。）

end


End file.
